


The Breath of Fresh Air

by Woojaehyun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojaehyun/pseuds/Woojaehyun
Summary: As Mino struggles to deal with school and family life, a transfer student with a bright smile lightens up his world that he has closed off from people. This is a story of love, continuous heartbreak, and the process of healing.





	1. The Arrival

It was a snowy day on the fifteenth of October when Kim Jinwoo arrived in Mino’s class. He shyly bowed in front of his new classmates and introduced himself as quietly as can be. Almost nobody heard what he said, except for Mino, who had his attention caught by this cute yet handsome transfer student. For a split second, Mino had seen a splash of colour from his dark, black and white, monotone point of view.

 

During the few days that the transfer student had arrived, Mino had seen that Jinwoo had no trouble adjusting to this unfamiliar environment. The mood in the school had somehow been uplifted by the arrival of just one person. A very special person that Mino secretly wanted to get to know better.

 

Unlike Jinwoo, Mino had a very introverted personality which caused him to keep to himself. None of his classmates and teachers have ever heard him talk or even seen him show any emotion. Of course, this doesn’t mean that Mino can’t admire someone from far away.

 

Meanwhile, Jinwoo also noticed Mino who was always sitting in the corner with a blank stare on his handsome face. Over days of secretly peeking at his mysterious classmate from the corner of his eye, Jinwoo noticed that it seemed as though Mino had a lot of sadness covered underneath that bored expression, but it could be just Jinwoo being a bit psychic. Jinwoo couldn’t help his curiosity, he just had to find out what it was about Mino that made him so intriguing.

 

“Hey!” Jinwoo exclaimed brightly as he sat down in a seat across from Mino’s one morning. Jinwoo was at the peak of his curiosity so he couldn’t help but start a conversation with him.

 

Mino slowly looked at the person that suddenly talked to him as he was wondering who wanted to disrupt him from his peaceful silence. Once Mino saw it was the beautiful Jinwoo, he jumped a bit from his seat as his eyes were about to burst out of their sockets.

 

Laughing with an angelic tune, Jinwoo decided to ask Mino about how life was going so far. With no response, Mino turned his face towards another direction with a faint blush on his face. Disappointed, Jinwoo couldn’t help but feel a hint of sadness in his heart. However, this didn’t discourage Jinwoo as he kept on trying to take down the wall between him and Mino every day.

 

Surprisingly, the two boys lived quite close to each other, one house apart to be exact, which gave Jinwoo more time to talk to Mino each day. Jinwoo was very happy that he could interact with Mino more and Mino was delighted (secretly of course) since he gets to see Jinwoo’s smiling face for a longer period of time each day.

 

As Jinwoo continued to talk to Mino each day, what they both didn’t know was that fate was about to bring them a lot closer to each other than they could’ve ever imagined.


	2. A Precious Yet Fragile Friendship

Throughout the cold Winter, the two boys got closer thanks to Jinwoo’s continuous efforts of talking to Mino. The two had known each other well enough that they could know what one of them was thinking just by staring into their eyes. Maybe this is an exaggeration, but it honestly felt as though the two had known each other since kindergarten. 

Surprisingly, Jinwoo had broken through Mino’s wall as Mino started to talk frequently. It was as though Mino had become a different person. Mino’s classmates started to warm up to him and he soon made a few mutual friends that he would have never dared to talk to before he met Jinwoo.

Mino had found someone he could rely on to talk about the issues he had, and Jinwoo had found someone that he really trusted. It was not Jinwoo who had saved Mino, it was how they each saved each other.

Mino had a much more outgoing personality compared to before and he somehow even had a special knack with bad puns. Unfortunately, the bad puns added to Mino’s dry humor which only had an effect on Jinwoo, who would immediately laugh at Mino’s bad jokes. This encouraged Mino in lots of ways, having a person who could always support him from the back.

Spending more time together meant that Mino had to bear more hidden feelings in his chest. Every time he saw Jinwoo’s smile, his stomach would flutter uncontrollably to the point he wanted to hug Jinwoo as tightly as he could forever. As time passed and Mino spent more time with Jinwoo, it became harder and harder to control his feelings of love towards his adorable ray of sunshine that brought colour back into his life.

Jinwoo was so dense that even after lots of obvious hints that Mino dropped, Jinwoo could still not realize that his best friend had harbored forbidden feelings for him. Being the dense man he is, Jinwoo constantly clung to Mino and had acts of skinship regularly. This was normal for Jinwoo, but Mino was sure that he would never get used to such a gorgeous man touching him every day. 

 

This precious friendship was surely never to change, right? 

 

Well…... not in Mino and Jinwoo’s case. Their friendship was about to change in many ways they could never expect, starting from Mino’s departure from Jinwoo’s side, leaving Jinwoo alone to struggle with his own troubles.


	3. Abandoned

It was spring and the tiny flower buds were readying themselves to blossom into majestic flowers for the summer. Mino and Jinwoo’s friendship was just like always, with Mino hiding his true feelings while Jinwoo continued to be adorable and clueless.

 

While the two of them were going to school together one morning, they were about to cross a busy road to arrive at the school’s front gate. As the traffic lights turned to red, warning the pedestrians to stop, the two who were standing at the crossroad were waiting for the light to turn green.

 

Suddenly, a skinny figure with long wavy hair passed them, leaving behind a trail of nauseously strong perfume. Realizing the accident that would’ve occurred in seconds by her carelessness of not noticing that the light had turned red, Mino swiftly pulled the girl back as soon as the cars started moving.

 

As Mino pulled the girl back into the safety zone, she had just realized what would’ve happened if it weren’t for Mino. The first thing Mino noticed when she turned around to look at her savior was that she was very pretty, with miniscule amounts of makeup on her face, highlighting her natural beauty. She seemed like the type of girl that would be really popular in school and could win every person’s heart in a second.

 

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much! I was just scrolling through my social media apps on my phone, and the next thing I knew, you pulled me back to safety! I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” She exclaimed to Mino as her facial features showcased a bunch of different reactions that he didn’t even know could exist. “My name is Kang Seulgi! Please give me your phone number. I am very interested in you and I want to get to know you better.”

 

How blunt… yet so captivating… Mino thought as he got attracted to getting to know this energetic girl a little better.

 

Over a matter of a few seconds, Jinwoo, who was supposed to be walking to the school with Mino had been completely ignored. After Mino gave Seulgi his phone number, not only did they find out that they went to the same high school but they kept chatting happily like friends who have known each other for lots of years while the one who helped Mino through his darkest times was right behind him.

 

Seeing this scene unravel in front of Jinwoo made him think that his efforts of getting closer to Mino these past few weeks have been wasted and thrown away. It was as if his best friend had just forgotten that he existed. Jinwoo didn’t know why, but he felt an excruciating force of pain suddenly pierced through his chest.

 

It was probably because of the lack of sleep. Yeah… definitely…. Nothing else, nothing more… Jinwoo reassured himself in his mind as the pain in his chest grew as he looked at Mino and Seulgi happily walking through the front school gates while he was left behind, alone and abandoned, feeling as lost as ever.


End file.
